


Все вокруг любовь

by Cirtaly, Crazycoyote (consultingfairy)



Series: Ангельская милонга [2]
Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Drama, F/M, Flashbacks, Genderswap, Harassment, Other, Post-Canon, Pre-Canon, Romance, Sex in a Car, Tango, innefable everything, домогательства, плачущий ангел, психотравмы, сердитый ангел, сожжение старинных книг, философия и суть Бытия
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-01
Updated: 2020-06-29
Packaged: 2021-02-25 05:08:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21630667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cirtaly/pseuds/Cirtaly, https://archiveofourown.org/users/consultingfairy/pseuds/Crazycoyote
Summary: Азирафель вспоминает свой опыт танго со смертными. Категорически неудачный. Но если Апокалипсис не наступил, последствия любого неудачного опыта можно попытаться исправить. И не только в танго.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens), fem!Aziraphale/Crowley, fem!Crowley/Aziraphale
Series: Ангельская милонга [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1559050
Comments: 14
Kudos: 12





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Это сиквел к "Ангельской милонге". Без нее будет много непонятного.  
> Название авторы снова с любовью и уважением поперли из классики танго.  
> Саундтрек будет позже.

Смертная совсем недавно начала учиться танцевать танго. До того она вовсе не умела танцевать, и ей было ужасно некомфортно на милонге[1]. Это была первая вечеринка в клубе аргентинского танго, на которую пришел Азирафель. Он еще не был ни с кем знаком, и его, вероятно, приняли за новичка. Особенно учитывая, что перед тем, как пригласить первую свою даму на танец, Азирафель прямо за столиком ресторана прочитал главу «Этикет в танго» брошюры «Танго для всех». Прочитал внимательно, потому что взаимодействие с людьми было последним , чего Азирафель еще не выучил. Все фигуры он знал и попробовал с Кроули еще в прошлом году. А теперь демон уехал по делам и пропал, похоже, надолго. Азирафель скучал по Кроули и по танцам, и поэтому решился прийти на милонгу.

Этикет приглашений Азирафелю сразу не понравился. Он был очень сдержанным. Контакт глазами через затемненный зал ресторана для людей, у которых нередки проблемы со зрением, мог быть затруднительным. Хотя, представив шумных аргентинцев за попытками разобраться, кто с кем танцует, ангел мысленно согласился, что для них четкие правила и аккуратные попытки приглашать одними взглядами могут иметь смысл. Но скованные англичане…

Вот эту смертную Азирафель едва сумел пригласить, например. Потому что она искренне не верила, что на нее могут обратить внимание, и когда ангел тщательно, по книжке, ловил ее взгляд, пыталась оглянуться назад — проверяла, не приглашает ли он кого-то еще. Словом, Азирафель предполагал, что на этих людях традиционные аргентинские способы очень плохо работают и вызывают лишние сложности.

Анжелике, этой девушке, было очень одиноко. Она тоже оказалась здесь в первый раз, и подруги с ней не пришли, отговорившись другими делами. Азирафель увидел ее тоску и одиночество (а также имя, род занятий, возраст и настоящий цвет волос, просто заодно со всем остальным ворохом информации о жизни ее души), пока обводил взглядом ожидающих приглашения дам, и решил первой потанцевать с ней. Так было попросту удобней, поскольку у давних посетительниц клуба здесь уже завелись друзья и знакомые партнеры. И Азирафеля никто из них не знал. Вот пусть со стороны посмотрят сначала и, может, захотят поймать его взгляд и тоже с ним потанцевать.

Девушке было некомфортно, и он даже не пытался предлагать близкое объятие. Хотя в нем, как писали в брошюре, проще вести, ангел видел, что смертной удобнее дистанция, она к ней привыкла. Он же мог вести на любой дистанции, которая комфортна партнеру, поэтому всю танду[2] танцевал открытое объятие и старался вести четко и понятно. Пожалуй, они оказались единственной парой на танцполе, кто совсем не танцевал близко. Но Анжелике так было лучше, и к четвертой мелодии она даже начала получать удовольствие.

Азирафеля это озадачило весьма сильно. Именно это — Анжелике совсем не нравилось танцевать. То есть, ей не нравилось, что кто-то другой ее… двигает. Хотя она послушно двигалась, чересчур послушно, на вкус ангела. Кроули никогда не бывал настолько податливым в танце. Но разве можно ожидать иного, когда она занимается всего-то пару месяцев?

И при этом, будучи послушной, быть послушной она совсем не хотела. К концу третьей мелодии в танде ангел понял, что дальше так продолжать не может, но и говорить ей «спасибо», прерывая танец[3], не хотел, чтобы не обидеть. Но если ей не нравится, то в чем смысл танца? Зачем он вообще тут происходит? Как будто… как будто Азирафель ее заставляет! А он не заставляет, он дождался согласия на танец и даже переспросил вслух, когда подошел к ней! На всякий случай.

Поэтому перед четвертой, последней мелодией, Азирафель не выдержал и тихонько благословил ее, добавив ей уверенности в себе и спокойствия. А еще попытался временно притушить ее легкий страх перед прикосновениями.

И на четвертой мелодии стало легче. Анжелика начала улыбаться Азирафелю в ответ, шагать интереснее и даже пыталась что-то импровизировать. Хотя она все равно многого еще не знала о танго, и Азирафель понял для себя, что ему так не очень нравится — когда нужно самому делать весь танец. В целом он был не против заботиться о другом, но, наверное, слишком привык заботиться о душах смертных и об их жизнях. В более глобальном масштабе. Об их сиюминутном физическом комфорте Азирафель думать не хотел. По крайней мере, о комфорте каких-то посторонних для него смертных. Или бессмертных. Вот о Кроули он бы с удовольствием позаботился, но Кроули не было, а милонга была и происходила прямо сейчас.

Так что, когда перед следующей тандой вопросительный взгляд ангела настойчиво поймала ярко-рыжая смертная по имени Клара, Азирафель с улыбкой подошел, чтобы отвести на линию танца. Клара состояла в этом клубе давно, и ангел надеялся, что она успела за это время полюбить танго.

В отличие от Анжелики, она уверенно и смело улыбнулась ангелу, закидывая руку ему за шею, и Азирафель, вежливо улыбнувшись в ответ, мягко прижал ее к себе в близком объятии. Заиграла музыка, довольно неспешная, и ангел, повинуясь ей, так же неспешно прошел с Кларой салиду[4], сделал очо[5], поставил в болео[6] и вывел ее в крест[7], очень легко и просто. И Кларе нравилось! Нравилось двигаться вместе с ним! Азирафель обрадовался — это уже больше походило на танго, по которому он соскучился. Он заулыбался шире и пожалел, что в таком объятии она этого не видит. Зато может дышать ему в щеку неприятно влажно. И съеденным только что чили от ее дыхания пахнет. Дурно приготовленным, к тому же. Не зря он не стал заказывать ничего из еды!

Ангел решительно отстранился от мыслей о чили и попытался сосредоточиться на танце. Для этого он немедленно выполнил еще пару поворотов, а потом привел Клару в ганчо[8], так что она обвила его ногу своей, и… тут ангел внутренне похолодел, потому что поймал ее взгляд. Ей эта фигура понравилась еще больше, чем ангелу. Получилась она у нее отлично, но… она смотрела очень… нечисто, скажем так. В принципе, в вожделении как таковом ничего нечистого нет, разумеется, оно естественно. Но у нее же есть муж! И двое чудесных малюток. А ангела она впервые видит! Ну ладно, видит она, допустим, сейчас не ангела, а мужчину, который ей, очевидно, неплатонически понравился. Но вот зачем она ухватилась за его плечо так крепко и почти уселась на его бедро, будто вознамерилась сломать ему ногу? Это называется соблазнение, очень грубое к тому же.

Азирафель видел сейчас перед собой душу в шаге от смертного греха под названием «прелюбодеяние». Ему хотелось предложить Кроули поменяться танцем — и пусть бы тот продолжил начатое и включил это в свой отчет. Если бы Кроули был тут, ангел бы так и сделал. Но Кроули не было, а смертная смотрела с жадным интересом. Смотрела и смотрела, будто ожидала, что Азирафель наклонится к ней и поцелует, например. Но ангелу не хотелось ее целовать. Зачем ему это? Он танцевать пришел! Танго. А не целоваться со смертными!

Поэтому Азирафель вывел Клару в открытое объятие и дотанцевал мелодию так. Блестящие глаза Клары растерянно расширились, а потом их заполнило разочарование и чуть ли не презрение. Ангел совсем не удивился, когда на последней ноте танца услышал холодное «спасибо», и поспешил покинуть милонгу.

Похоже, танцевать со смертными женщинами у него плохо получалось. Им все время надо было что-то еще, кроме танца. То помощь психолога, то помощь демона. А он не психолог и не демон! И не мама никому из них, чтобы выдавать им безусловную заботу, которую они ищут. Он ангел, которому хочется потанцевать!

Может быть, танцевать со смертными мужчинами у него выйдет лучше? Было бы интересно. К тому же с Кроули он танцевал в женском теле только один раз и почти не разобрался в нюансах происходящего.

В теле женщины Азирафель явился на милонгу через неделю, прожив в нем эту самую неделю и удивив завсегдатаев своего магазина явлением «племянницы» хозяина. Они обычно использовали магазин как читальный зал, поскольку уже успели убедиться, что особенно ценные книги ангел никогда не продаст. Зато увидев новое лицо немедля попытались договориться о покупке книг с ней, но «мисс Фелл» стояла накрепко, так же как ее «дядя».

Ангелу хотелось привыкнуть к этому телу. В прошлый раз его вел Кроули, а он вел очень хорошо. Поэтому никаких приготовлений не требовалось — тогда Азирафель превратился в женщину прямо у Кроули на глазах перед самым их танцем. Теперь же, потанцевав со смертными партнершами, Азирафель подозревал смертных мужчин в том, что они тоже могут быть не самыми лучшими партнерами, и готовил свое сознание к весу, центру тяжести и гормональному фону женского тела.

На милонге Азирафель заказал себе тот же коктейль, что и в прошлый раз, и приготовился долго ловить взгляды желающих потанцевать, памятуя об Анжелике — новеньких приглашали неохотно. Однако внезапно он заметил на себе оценивающие взгляды со стороны почти всех присутствующих мужчин. И оценивали они его… ее одобрительно! Хотя Азирафель не очень понял, как можно оценить партнершу по танцу по одному внешнему виду. Наверное, можно понять по пластике, насколько она владеет своим телом в принципе, но насколько она умеет танцевать танго, с первого взгляда точно не понять.

Ангела удивило, что его пригласили сразу, и ему не пришлось старательно выискивать того, кто не против танцевать с новым человеком, но и порадовало — все-таки эти приглашения были ужасно дурацкие и неудобные. Он ответил согласной улыбкой самому настойчивому взгляду и дождался, пока его выведут на танцпол. С интересом пронаблюдав, как к нему пытаются идти сразу двое мужчин.

Ему пришло в голову, что они могли бы потанцевать сами друг с дружкой, а ангел бы их разбил и выбрал себе партнера по танцу, как писали в исторической справке о танго. Но, видимо, они были не в курсе истории танго, или им почему-то не хотелось танцевать его с мужчиной. В любом случае, они переглянулись, и один из них резко свернул к соседнему столику, откуда ему тоже улыбалась одиноко сидящая девушка.

— Привет, я Джек, а тебя как зовут? — весело спросил мужчина, и Азирафель снова удивился. Сам он не пытался знакомиться с девушками, и, вроде бы, в брошюре писали, что это совершенно не обязательно. И эта часть танцевального этикета Азирафелю как раз понравилась. Они приходят, чтобы потанцевать, и зачем для этого знакомиться? Вот если им будет очень хорошо танцевать вместе, можно уже и представиться друг другу, чтобы не терять контакт. Но перед танцем зачем?

— А… Аделаида, — запнувшись, представился Азирафель. Имя своему этому телу он до сих пор не удосужился придумать. Никто раньше не спрашивал.

— Ну, пойдем! Обожаю этот номер!

Азирафель улыбнулся ему и пошел за ним на танцпол. Джек смотрел на нее с огромным энтузиазмом, и ангел подумал, что может быть, он хороший танцор, раз так хочет танцевать.

А потом заиграла музыка. Подвижная, удобная классика тридцатых, как и предполагалось, и ангел удивился снова. Потому что Джек ничего не делал. Он обхватил Азирафеля за талию, прижав к себе, и просто шел по линии танца. Иногда не попадая в такт, от чего Азирафель удивляться перестал и начал сердиться. Он сюда пришел танцевать, а не ходить, тем более — поперек музыки!

Азирафель дал Джеку шанс начать вести только до конца первой мелодии, и когда шел короткий перерыв до следующей, вежливо спросил:

— Извини, что спрашиваю, но когда мы начнем танцевать?

Энтузиазм Джека, которым он, по какой-то непонятной для Азирафеля причине, продолжал светиться, несколько поутих. Он нахмурился и резко прижал ангела к себе, от чего тот растерянно охнул, но не стал возражать, пока не понял, что происходит.

— Это мое дело, я тебя веду, — сказал Джек с отчетливой обидой в голосе.

— Ладно, веди, — поспешил согласиться ангел. Может, и правда начнет? Может, стратегия у него такая, например, чтобы партнершу лучше узнать?

Но на второй мелодии все стало гораздо хуже, потому что ангел ощущал неприятный запах от рубашки Джека прямо у самого носа. Джек отчего-то сильно потел, и ангел отлично это чувствовал в таком близком объятии. И еще теперь он и правда пытался вести, но ведение получалось у него еще хуже, чем шаги не в такт. Джек словно просто возил тело ангела по-своему, не следил за тем, удобно ли Азирафелю в принципе, и может ли он сделать шаг туда, куда, вроде бы, ведет Джек. Один раз, например, чуть не влепил азирафелевым телом в пару, танцевавшую впереди. И еще зашипел на Азирафеля, будто это он не понял, куда его ведут! Джек, похоже, посчитал, что ведет Азирафеля в болео, но выглядело это так, будто он хочет, чтобы Азирафель солдатиком упал спиной назад.

В конце этой мелодии Джек зачем-то нагнулся к Азирафелю вплотную, от чего тот сразу же шагнул назад, отшатываясь от него подальше, и заглянул смертному в лицо. И не удержался от гримасы разочарования и досады. Джека тоже очень привлекало тело Азирафеля, женское обаятельное тело. Танец у Джека упорно не получался, потому что Джек хотел вовсе не танцевать, и вести «Аделаиду» ему тоже вовсе не хотелось.

Ангел высвободился из рук Джека и твердо сказал:

— Спасибо. Большое спасибо.

— Но… еще две песни мои! Почему «спасибо»? — возмутился Джек и попытался схватить ангела за руки.

Азирафель вытаращился на него уже не удивленно, а практически шокированно. Вот он, ангел, подробно изучил этикет милонги, и точно знал, что так делать нельзя! А этот смертный чего творит? Азирафель твердо покачал головой.

— Сожалею, но я с вами танцевать не буду, — честно и прямо ответил он и поспешил выскочить из танцевального круга, по которому уже начиналось движение пар.

— И я оттуда ушел! Может быть, там были нормальные смертные, которые пришли танцевать, а не приставать, но я так устал, — жаловался Азирафель Кроули почти со слезами на глазах.

Они завели беседу о танцах в пятидесятых через пару дней после вечера, когда Азирафель начал слушать танго Пьяццоллы. Ангел уже и забыл, с чего начался их разговор, так увлекла его возможность наконец рассказать Кроули, как ему не хватало танго с ним. Он настолько забылся, что даже не заметил, что превратился в девушку, пока подробно вспоминал, как вживался в образ в пятьдесят третьем.

— Ой, как же это я! — растерялся он, заметив к концу рассказа, что ему стали как-то странно велики брюки, а рубашка — наоборот, почему-то давит в груди. И тут же покраснел. После того, как они объяснились с Кроули, с ним продолжали твориться очень неловкие вещи. Контроль над физическим телом то и дело терялся, как только поблизости оказывался демон. Правда, пол Азирафель до сегодняшнего дня не менял.

Ангел вдруг понял, что сейчас разревется от наплыва чувств, и от того, что в этом теле в принципе рыдать гораздо легче, чем в мужском.

— Я сейчас верну все назад! — пообещал он, утирая слезы. — Попробую…

— Не нужно… возвращать… — тихо и немного растерянно сказал Кроули. Не сразу. Первые секунд пять он очень задумчиво таращился на ангела, а потом ответил — и тут же резко сгреб Азирафеля в охапку, притянув к себе. Они сидели в книжном магазине на диване, который сейчас не был кроватью. Просто болтали, непонятно, как разговор в такие дебри зашел… Кроули вздохнул и провел рукой по волосам ангела, продолжая крепко прижимать его… ее к своей груди. А потом проворчал: — Никогда больше не ходи без меня в такие жуткие места, — очень заботливым тоном.

— Я… больше и не ходил, — сдавленно ответил ангел, зарывшись лицом в демона и продолжая мочить слезами его рубашку, не в силах остановиться. Будто в нем трубу какую-то прорвало. — И ресторан… закрылся. И клуба больше нет. Ничего нет.

— Я есть, — очень серьезно сообщил Кроули, погладив Азирафеля по плечу, а потом снова по волосам. И поцеловал в макушку. Он так постоянно делал теперь, ангел уже привык… привыкла… то есть, нет, все-таки привык. Но еще не привыкла. В женском теле это было новое ощущение. — И не денусь никуда, — добавил Кроули, немного помолчав.

От его слов Азирафель сумела вздохнуть поглубже, и слезы постепенно высохли. Кроули и правда был. Прямо здесь, совсем рядом. И никуда не собирался деваться, даже если замочить в слезах весь его пиджак.

— Тогда танцуй со мной, — попросил… попросила Азирафель. Потому что он уже раньше просил, а она еще нет. — И смотри на меня, как хочешь. И делай, что и как хочешь. Тебе можно.

И Азирафель подняла глаза, посмотрев на Кроули и улыбнувшись ему. Его, и ее, демон и правда был здесь. И это было восхитительно.

— Только я сначала переоденусь, в этом неудобно, — неожиданно ляпнула она, как ей показалось, совсем невпопад, и смущенно потупилась.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1\. Милонга — это не только название мелодий, но и название танго-вечеринок.  
> 2\. Танда — несколько мелодий танго, сыгранных подряд. Приглашать на милонге принято сразу на танду, а не на одну песенку.  
> 3\. Сказанное «спасибо» на милонге означает, что вы хотите перестать танцевать с этим партнером. А вовсе не то, что вам очень понравилось. Этикет в танго — действительно местами странноватая штука.  
> 4\. Салида — разновидность базовых шагов в танго.  
> 5\. Очо — «восьмерка». Шаг в танго, при котором ноги описывают на полу цифру восемь.  
> 6\. Болео — фигура танго, в которой ведомый партнер делает взмах ногой назад.  
> 7\. Крест, или крусада — шаг с перекрещиванием стоп.  
> 8\. Ганчо — «крюк». Фигура, в которой один партнер делает мах ногой под колено другого.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Juan Diego Florez – [Volver](https://music.yandex.ru/album/5717709/track/42592726) (версия, которая играет в тексте)  
> +бонус: Carlos Gardel – [Volver](https://music.yandex.ru/album/5669280/track/42798654) (оригинальная версия)

Кроули с новой силой ощущал себя полным идиотом. Феерическим кретином, такой степени, что за одно это стоило бы отправлять в Ад… если бы он был смертным. Но он не был, так что в Ад его и без того давно отправили. И вполне заслуженно. Кроули, значит, в пятьдесят втором смылся на Мадагаскар, чтобы к ангелу не приставать — и ровно из-за этого к нему потом приставали какие-то посторонние смертные. Да еще так, что он… она спустя шестьдесят с лишним лет по этому поводу рыдает. Лучше бы Кроули сам приставал! К его ангелу! Какие-то посторонние рыжие женщины! То, что еще и рыжие — отдельно и особенно возмущало. У Азирафеля вполне себе были не посторонние… то есть, могли быть, если бы Кроули тогда не вел себя, как выдающийся болван. Теперь эти самые смертные наверняка уже умерли, как им и положено. И почти наверняка попали вовсе не в Рай. Но это ни хрена не утешало. Потому что это не Кроули их туда, куда они попали, отправил. И вообще ничего тогда не сделал. И как теперь с этим быть — пока что решительно не понимал.

Зато было очень даже понятно, что делать с просьбой Азирафель танцевать. Нужно было танцевать. Только когда она переоденется. И когда Кроули перестанет на нее так самозабвенно таращиться, почти как в пятьдесят втором… Она была такая же красивая. Еще красивее. И через этот облик ангела в воображении Кроули, как и тогда, проступал другой, более привычный, и они сливались вместе — и так становилось окончательно прекрасно, аж дух захватывало. Еще она рыдала — там, где ангел в другом теле, наверное, не стал бы. Просто у него было бы очень печальное и обиженное лицо, и Кроули бы все равно испереживался весь, но когда его ангел плакал — было как-то совсем уж душераздирающе. Так что всякие нежные чувства из Кроули лезли, шипя и пенясь, как перекипевшее молоко из кастрюльки.

А этот тупой придурок с тупым придурочным именем Джек был совсем тупым и дурным индюком. Раз ему в голову в принципе взбрело так с ней обращаться. С ней! Она была чудом. Весь ангел был. И Кроули тогда, в пятьдесят втором, на нее… и на него дышать недостаточно тактично боялся. А эта скотина… Какая все-таки жалость, что он уже умер! Ему бы следовало открутить руки. А потом — ноги. И поменять местами. И пусть бы так танцевал. Кроули нервно вздохнул, снова уткнувшись в эту нерешаемую проблему — и тут же сообразил, что слишком долго молчит, задумавшись и засмотревшись.

— Переоденься, — поспешно ответил он, не перестав, впрочем, на ангела пялиться, как придурок. Он вдруг как-то совсем остро ощутил, как соскучился по этому облику. Очень давно не видел, да и тогда видел совсем недолго, слишком мало. — А я пока музыку… выберу… — добавил Кроули чересчур задумчиво. Ему, определенно, не помешало бы прийти в себя и собраться с мыслями. А у ангела были трепетные отношения с одеждой, так что он… она могла и впрямь пойти переодеваться, ногами. И Кроули бы пришел и собрался. И музыку выбрал. Но пока он снова обнял ее крепче и уткнулся носом в висок. Наслаждаясь ощущением, что вот так — можно, будто в первый раз. Все можно, она сказала. И не быть больше кретином можно, и тогда все будет хорошо. Эта мысль несколько утешала.

Азирафель, тихо вздохнув, спрятала лицо у него на плече и тоже обняла его обеими руками, погладив по спине.

— Выбери, — согласилась она и вдруг щелкнула пальцами правой руки, а Кроули обнаружил, что касается теперь голого плеча ангела. И шея у нее тоже сделалась открытой, какой никогда не бывала, когда Азирафель был в мужском теле. Сперва Кроули даже показалось, что ангел опять все напутал и разделся совсем, вместо того, чтобы переодеться.

Демон от удивления сумел оторваться от ее виска и посмотрел на нее. Нет, ангел не разделась, она и правда переоделась. В платье нежно-розового цвета в горошек, с небольшим декольте, открывавшим ключицы, легкомысленными рукавами-фонариками и с пышной юбкой, какие носили в пятидесятые. Кроули задумчиво на нее уставился, потому что такой Азирафель раньше не видел. Когда они танцевали, у нее было платье в любимую ангелом клетку. В бежевую, а не розовую. И с привычным воротом под горло.

— У тебя что, несколько платьев? — выдал мозг Кроули первый попавшийся вопрос, и ангел смущенно улыбнулась, впрочем, не собираясь на этот раз отводить глаза.

— Не смог тогда выбрать одно. Не смогла, — созналась она. — Так что у меня их два. А клетка тебе не нравится.

Тут ангел глаза все же отвела, чтобы опустить их вниз, на свою юбку, и зачем-то расправить складки. А Кроули снова завис, пытаясь переварить нахлынувшие на него эмоции. Ангел сейчас вызывала у него хренову гору самых пестрых эмоций, которые вываливались Кроули на голову, как из дыры в пиньяте. Кроули одновременно обалдевал от того, что Азирафель надела платье специально для него… или, даже хуже, еще в пятьдесят втором платье специально для него завел, от того, какая она все-таки в этом платье красивая и еще — уже почти привычно — от того, какой же он все-таки кретин, что так долго не замечал… вот этого всего. Ни тогда, ни потом…

— Тебе очень идет, — коротко суммировал Кроули свои разнообразные переживания. И погладил ангела по плечу, внутренне собираясь с силами, чтобы все-таки от нее отлепиться и пойти ставить музыку. Что было не так-то просто, когда ему на голову все время эмоции из пиньяты падали. А потом, вдруг осенившись мыслью, задумчиво уставился Азирафель в декольте и еще задумчивее поинтересовался: — А ты на милонгу тогда в этом ходила?

Очевидно, если да — то в пятидесятых она бы на себя собрала всех самых похотливых мужиков в радиусе мили. Или трех миль. Или десяти. И сейчас, конечно, смертные мужчины на обнаженные части женских тел кидались уже не с таким энтузиазмом, но все равно… хрена с два Кроули ангела в таком облике из этого магазина одного выпустит хоть когда-нибудь. Потому что снаружи ходят люди мужского пола, а у них — тестостерон, много тестостерона. К которому хоть какие-то мозги и совесть далеко не всегда прилагаются, уж демону ли не знать…

Ангел отчего-то задумчиво застыла, вздрогнула и с легким выдохом кивнула.

— Да! Совсем забыла. В этом. И в перчатках.

У нее в руках появились крупные круглые сережки, которые она сразу же надела на уши, а потом еще — браслет белого золота и пара перчаток. Кроули задумчиво задержал взгляд на ушках Азирафель, потом на ее же тонком запястье и изящных пальцах в белых перчатках. У ангела были принципы. И, очевидно, даже в женской одежде он от своих принципов не отступал. Так же, как когда одолжил одежду у французского палача, оставил себе кружевной крават. И, конечно, смертные мужчины на него, в отличие от революционеров, не с гильотиной набрасывались, но в целом в этих ситуациях было что-то невероятно схожее по сути… «Никуда одну не выпущу, определенно!» — еще раз мысленно повторил Кроули.

— Перчатки тебе тоже идут. И все остальное, — сообщил он, все же вставая с дивана, чтобы подойти к граммофону, у которого теперь, стараниями Кроули, появился USB-порт. Так что в него можно было просто воткнуть телефон и слушать что угодно.

Правда, граммофон при этом все равно крутил пластинку. Тестовую. Но играл то, что нужно. Потому что Кроули, посоветовавшись сам с собой, решил, что лучше на всякий случай пока что оставить ангелу привычный способ слушать музыку, просто с расширенными возможностями, чтобы изменения не были слишком уж стремительными и радикальными. Так что теперь он стоял у граммофона, уткнувшись в свой смартфон и перебирал валяющиеся в интернете записи Гарделя,[9] тыкая пальцем в экран. Насчет Гарделя демон был уверен на сто процентов: он напоминал о пятьдесят втором и о том, как они тогда танцевали, и это было невыносимо сентиментально, но раз уж Кроули все равно по уши эмоциями завалило… то пускай так.

Когда Кроули обернулся к ангелу, то обнаружил ее посередине комнаты, с очень сосредоточенным видом приседающей на корточки с руками на поясе.

— Привыкаю к балансу, — весело улыбнувшись ему, пояснила она и поднялась обратно, слегка покачнувшись. — И к туфлям.

Азирафель махнула рукой вниз, на эти самые туфли, и демон тоже на них посмотрел. Белые танцевальные босоножки на удобной танкетке, машинально отметил он. Устойчивые, но если давно не надевал… Додумать эту мысль он не успел, потому что ангел вдруг закружилась на одной ножке и начала заваливаться уже явно угрожающе, почти падая. Так что вместо того, чтобы опять глупо замереть и смотреть на кружащееся среди стеллажей чудо в кудряшках, Кроули подскочил к ней и успел ее поймать, обхватив за талию обеими руками.

— Ой! Спасибо! — выдохнула она и радостно засияла улыбкой прямо ему в лицо.

— Я тебя сейчас поцелую, — предупредил Кроули и немедленно ровно это и сделал, иначе у него бы от зашкаливающего уровня сентиментальности и трогательности мозги перегрелись. А ему еще Азирафель вести, у которой баланс и танкетка… и из-за этого она сейчас выглядит, как самое очаровательно-беззащитное существо, когда-либо созданное Господом. И ведет себя соответственно. В общем, Кроули срочно было нужно хотя бы часть вот этих всех эмоций куда-то девать. И без слов это было сделать проще. И приятнее, чего уж там… Особенно когда Кроули понял, что Азирафель безо всякой заминки приникла в ответ, ответив на поцелуй и запустив пальчики ему в волосы. Она делала это точно так же, как в мужском теле, только губы у нее были еще мягче, а ладонь — еще меньше. И пальцы перебирали ему волосы медленно, словно удивленно, как в первый раз...

А потом она положила вторую руку ему на плечо, как для танцевального объятия. «Начинать танец с поцелуя — это оригинально», — неожиданно подумал Кроули. Потому что, разумеется, он по-прежнему собирался танцевать, невзирая на эту заминку… приятную, чего уж там. Но Кроули очень хотел танцевать. С ней. Чтобы в этот раз сделать все нормально, а не как кретин. Музыку он, по счастью, уже успел выбрать до всего этого драматического вестибулярного происшествия. Так что сейчас было достаточно щелкнуть пальцами, чтобы игла граммофона, шурша, заскользила по пластинке, а мелодия заиграла. Не Гардель, относительно новый кавер: Кроули решил, что так ему сейчас больше нравится… они в двадцать первом веке, в конце концов, нужно этим пользоваться.

Азирафель, как и всегда, очень чутко шагнула вместе с Кроули, но он сразу же понял, что так им обоим все же неудобно, и оторвался от ее губ. Чтобы наткнуться на ее совершенно изумительный сияющий взгляд. Тот, которым ангел всегда смотрел — или смотрела — Кроули в душу, одновременно показывая свою. Демон наверняка завис бы снова, потому что это было невыносимо, когда ангел вот так смотрел! Но тут она, поднявшись на цыпочки, чмокнула его в нос и заулыбалась весело и дразняще, от чего Кроули сразу же отмер и шагнул в такт. И снова шагнул. Мелодия вначале тянулась медленно, и отлично — очень подходяще для Кроули, который все еще пытался окончательно развиснуть от переизбытка чувств. Еще пресловутая “Volver” прекрасно подходила к ситуации в целом. Там лирический герой тоже вел себя как кретин, удивительно похожим образом[10]... Хорошо, что Кроули, в отличие от него, был бессмертным, и мог не опоздать совсем. И мог спустя столько лет просто танцевать с ангелом и наслаждаться всем, даже своими сентиментальными и ностальгическими чувствами.

На этой мысли его наконец окончательно отпустило, и когда мелодия ускорилась, он быстрее и увереннее повел ангела, продолжая внимательно следить, чтобы у нее баланс больше не терялся. И только убедившись, что с этим пока все в порядке — осторожно повернул. Потом еще раз повернул. И слегка ослабил объятие, чтобы сделать уже полноценный пивот.[11] И снова проверить, не заносит ли ее в стороны на таких сложных движениях. И почему-то ото всех этих очень простых и очевидных действий уровень сентиментальности в Кроули снова начал расти с угрожающей скоростью.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 9\. Для тех, кто забыл с прошлого текста: Карлос Гардель — это такой аргентинский Элвис Пресли. И первый исполнитель танго, которого услышал Азирафель, еще до Пьяцоллы.  
> 10\. “Volver” — песня о том, как лирический герой в старости возвращается в родной город, где когда-то встретил первую любовь. Которой там уже нет.  
> 11\. Пивот — фигура в танго, когда стоящего на месте ведомого партнера вращают в разные стороны вокруг своей оси.


	3. Chapter 3

Ангел чувствовал себя странно. Будто он летел, но он не летел. Его, или, вернее сейчас думать, все же ее — ее вел Кроули. И еще ловил, когда она падала. И обнимал, когда она плакала. И хвалил ее платье, и смотрел еще так... Так, что ангелу сразу казалось, будто она летит. Или, может быть, падает, но это почему-то совсем не страшно. Хотя в животе возникало похожее ощущение — как от страха, но не совсем. Когда замираешь от слишком сильных чувств и не знаешь, как их выразить. Не в состоянии подобрать подходящие слова, ибо их нет в человеческих языках. И можешь только чуть крепче его обнять, чуть более чутко отозваться на его ведение. А когда он сам замрет от таких же чересчур оглушающих переживаний, помочь ему прийти в сознание — и снова взлетать. Потому что он снова посмотрит, когда ты его поцелуешь. Посмотрит именно так, как нужно, чтобы полететь.

Азирафель танцевала танго, почти уткнувшись носом Кроули в плечо, и едва удерживалась от того, чтобы закрыть глаза. В прошлый раз с закрытыми глазами было упоительно хорошо, даже несмотря на все недосказанности, которые у них тогда еще оставались. Но пока что ангел смотрела на Кроули физическими глазами. Чтобы видеть и принимать его заботу и земным зрением тоже. Такая редкая драгоценность, и досталась самому слабому ангелу Всевышней!

Музыка ускорялась и взвивалась вверх, и Кроули вел ангела следом за ней. И так было совсем-совсем легко, даже делать что-то сложное в танго. Теперь Азирафель даже удивлялась, как это она могла терять равновесие, пока они не начали танцевать. Казалось, что теперь его потерять невозможно и шагнуть не туда невозможно, потому что Кроули ее вел… и держал. С самого первого раза, когда они танцевали, было так. И потом тоже, каждый раз, и когда она танцевала с завязанными глазами, было точно так же. Можно было делать что угодно и не бояться, зная, что удержат, подхватят и поведут так, как нужно. Поворот, шаг, еще шаг, болео, шаг, поворот… Все выходило будто само собой. Потому что Кроули держал ее везде, совсем везде — и руками, и взглядом, и там, выше, где у них уже не было тел, тоже держал, крепко-крепко. Держал в такт музыке, и ровно так получался танец.

Господь не дала ангелам ангелов-хранителей, как дала их смертным, но Азирафель ощущала себя сейчас так, будто он у нее есть. Держит и ведет. И смотрит. И показывает так ясно и четко, что рядом с ним нельзя упасть. Невозможно никак оказаться нелепой и глупой, даже когда ведешь себя нелепо и глупо — потому что для него почему-то неизменно оказывается, что так и должно быть, и для него ты никогда не нелепый… не нелепая. И упасть нельзя, никак нельзя упасть. Не получится, даже если сам захочешь.

Поэтому когда твой демон тебя подбрасывает вверх, глядя на тебя так, словно видит у тебя за спиной крылья, ты даже не думаешь, что можно их распахнуть хотя бы в эфире, чтобы не удариться. Удивительная магия без магии, которую он творит, такова, что не нужны тебе крылья, чтобы не упасть, ибо у тебя есть твой Падший ангел, и он подхватит всегда.

Музыка кончилась как-то резко и вдруг, и Азирафель, широко распахнув глаза, уставилась прямо в лицо Кроули, такое близкое сейчас, и срывающимся голосом предупредила, как он недавно, пока еще успевала:

— Я тебя сейчас поцелую! — и потянулась к нему всем телом и губами тоже, и крыльями где-то там, наверху.

Кроули совершенно ясно понимал только одно: на этот раз он все-таки не кретин. Потому что не убегает никуда и не собирается, а целует ее в ответ и прижимает к себе — ровно так, как хочется. Сильно, очень сильно… и долго. Хотя со всем остальным было ни дьявола не понятно. Она так сияла сейчас! Всей собой, ярче, чем всегда, так ярко и сильно, будто что-то особенное случилось, то есть, Кроули что-то особенное сделал. Ровно поэтому и нужно было срочно его поцеловать и вот так сиять в него. Хотя он решительно ничего такого не делал, просто больше не вел себя как кретин. Но это было совсем не сложно, в конце концов. Очень просто: просто делать то, что хочется. Особенно когда она… он… ангел ему разрешил. И еще первая его поцеловала сейчас. А Кроули просто ответил. Разве он мог не ответить? И здесь, и там тоже, за пределами тела, где ангел тянулся к нему всем собой. Разве он мог не потянуться в ответ? И не наслаждаться тем, что ему можно.

А больше никому нельзя. Ни засранцу Джеку, который так несправедливо умер с так и не вырванными руками, ни той рыжей, как бишь ее — все же было особенно отвратительно, что она рыжая. Но им все равно ничего было нельзя, а Кроули — можно. Потому что это его ангел, который Кроули зачем-то любит, несмотря на то, что Кроули так долго вел себя, как кретин. Удивительно…

— Я тебя тоже люблю, — зачем-то сообщил он вслух очевидную вещь, оторвавшись от ее губ и уставившись на нее во все глаза. Смотреть Кроули мог, кажется, до бесконечности, потому что это было очень красиво.

Ангел очень бережно провела ладонью по его груди, расправляя отворот пиджака, потом погладила его по щеке, глядя на него так, что дух захватывало и делалось совершенно ничего непонятно. Благоговейно и трепетно, будто это Кроули тут был чудом господним, а не она.

И сказала тоже не очень-то непонятно:

— За что же мне такое сокровище… — шепотом, словно не собиралась говорить.

Кроули зачем-то невпопад вспомнил экранизацию Властелина колец и Голлума, у которого тоже было… сокровище. Хотя ангел совершенно не походил на Голлума, уж тем более сейчас. Потом мысли переключились на Толкина — который, на взгляд Кроули, слишком уж увлекался абстрактными теориями. Потом снова на ангела, потому что демону тут же пришло в голову, что Азирафель, наверное, еще ничего из книг Толкина не читал, он же как раз тогда «спал», или проснулся за жалкие десять лет до того. От этого воспоминания хотелось немедленно куда-то сбежать, оно все еще было слишком сложным и страшным. Поэтому Кроули срочно вернулся в здесь и сейчас, где тоже было непонятно, но хотя бы не страшно. По крайней мере, когда Азирафель совсем недавно вел себя похожим странным образом, все кончилось хорошо, даже очень. Так что теперь непонятные переживания ангела не пугали Кроули, как в прошлый раз. Но понятнее от этого не становились.

— Кто сокровище?.. — наконец задал Кроули идиотский совершенно вопрос. Хотя кто — как раз было совершенно ясно. Зато было совершенно неясно, почему. Он честно совершил еще одну попытку осознать чувства и слова ангела — и у него снова категорически не получилось.

А на лице Азирафеля вдруг нарисовалось явное сострадание пополам с умилением, которых Кроули тоже не понял. И очередные слова — еще сильнее в голову не вмещались.

— Ты, весь целиком, — подробно ответила она. Потом показала пальцем наверх. — Там. — ткнула пальцем ему в грудь: — И тут. А также твои любовь и забота. То, как ты меня держишь, говоришь со мной, что делаешь для меня. Не могу понять, чем я заслужил. Заслужила. Самый бесполезный ангел на Небесах — целого тебя.

Первую часть речи Кроули благополучно пропустил мимо, точнее, отложил на потом, чтобы обдумать… в более спокойной обстановке. Такие неожиданные и трудные для понимания вещи не годилось обдумывать впопыхах. А сейчас у Кроули было окончание пронзительной речи ангела, с которым требовалось срочно что-то делать.

— Понятно, у тебя опять это… как с мечом, — охарактеризовал Кроули происходящее, крепче прижав Азирафеля к себе.

— С мечом?.. — растерянно отозвалась она, захлопав ресницами, и от этого опять сделалась очаровательно уязвимой, и ей надо было срочно помогать, так же, как с танкеткой.

Только теперь Кроули уже ее обнимал, а поддерживать надо было иначе— словами, например. Это оказалось на удивление несложно теперь, когда разговоры у них выходили намного откровеннее, чем раньше: ангел до этого никогда настолько прямо в своих переживаниях не признавался. Но Кроули о них знал, все шесть тысяч лет с разговора на Эдемской стене, так что говорить было легко. Хотя покуда Азирафель не сообщал прямо, Кроули довольно смутно представлял, насколько эти переживания сильные и глубокие. И сейчас несколько… шокировался.

— Вообще-то с моей точки зрения ты — самый полезный ангел на Небесах. Я бы даже мог сказать «единственный полезный», но это все-таки было бы некоторым преувеличением… Там бы все посыпалось к едреной матери задолго до Апокалипсиса, если бы все остальные кроме тебя были напыщенными бессмысленными мудаками, — очень серьезно сказал Кроули, а потом подхватил ангела на руки, и она удивленно охнула, продолжая растерянно моргать, только теперь молча. Кажется, на этот раз Кроули удалось шокировать ее в ответ — и скорее словами, чем неожиданными жестами. Ими-то он как раз надеялся вывести ангела из шока. Это способ определенно должен был работать, хотя пока ангел был в мужском теле, попробовать и убедиться в этом Кроули не довелось.

Вот одно из замечательных преимуществ женского облика: сейчас ее было удивительно легко носить на руках, и Кроули собирался пользоваться возможностью. Донести до дивана и усесться на него, чтобы продолжить животрепещущий разговор про это, которое как с мечом… из-за которого ангел за каким-то дьяволом с завидной регулярностью начинал себя считать бесполезным, ни на что не способным, слишком слабым и далее в том же духе. Кроули даже почти привык к тому, что иногда с Азирафелем такое случалось, и его надо было успокаивать. Но всегда старался делать это незаметно, точнее, так, чтобы ангел не заметил, что Кроули заметил его переживания… Просто он старательно показывал, что ничего подобного не думает и не считает, а думает и считает вовсе наоборот — и Азирафель ему в конце концов начинал верить.

Но сейчас она прямо все озвучила, так что делать вид, что она этого не говорила, было как-то бессмысленно. И главное, теперь Кроули знал, насколько Азирафель в себе сомневается. Какого он вообще в себе настолько сомневается, когда у него крылья до сих пор белые? И заслуженно! Это вот в нем, Кроули, можно сомневаться… даже нужно. Положено. Но как раз в нем Азирафель почему-то не сомневался совершенно. Сияюще, цельно, бескомпромиссно ни капельки не сомневался.

Только смотрел сейчас на Кроули зачем-то все также ошарашенно, будто не верил своим ушам. Как будто был уверен, что он, Кроули, никогда бы такого не сказал. И Кроули понял, что ему совсем не нравится тот Кроули, про которого ангел такое думает. А потом она открыла рот и сказала:

— А Сандалфон бы убил ребенка. Без колебаний. То есть, он и убил. Много детей. Очень эффективный ангел, — и Кроули резко выдохнул, на секунду зажмурившись. Да, ангел и правда видел его тем, кто не может сказать того, что он только что сказал. И виноват в этом был только сам Кроули, который перед Апокалипсисом эти трижды клятые разговоры про убийство Антихриста заводил. Вот бы себе тогдашнему ноги выдернуть и вместо рук приделать! Но это тоже было невозможно, как и с тупым придурком Джеком. И забрать те свои слова назад было невозможно, и приходилось прямо сейчас как-то жить с тем, что он их тогда говорил. А ангел слышал. Кроули уже хватило с головой, но Азирафель в своих душераздирающих откровениях останавливаться не собирался… не собиралась: — И я такой трус… Видел бы ты их лица, когда я с заявлением на отпуск пришел… — теперь ангел растерянно улыбалась и зачем-то гладила Кроули по плечу, а потом и прижалась к нему щекой. — А должен был идти к тебе. Тебя спасать. Но я слабый слишком. Мне так повезло, что… ты никуда не деваешься.

Кроули открыл рот — и тут же закрыл. Потому что нужно было, по идее, сказать что-нибудь умное, только ничего умного Кроули в голову не шло. И сразу не шло, и пока он вот так молчал и таращился на ангела, пытаясь что-нибудь надумать — все равно не шло. Его до сих пор, когда он про «отпуск» Азирафеля думал, хватало только на мысли о том, чтобы впихнуть в ангела какую-нибудь еду, а в себя — какой-нибудь алкоголь. Но сейчас это бы не помогло. Поэтому Кроули в конце концов плюнул и начал говорить все, что в голову взбредет… Обычно после того, как он это делал, все становилось или совсем плохо, или наоборот — каким-то странным образом хорошо. Он никогда не знал, что именно выйдет, но в крайних ситуациях это все равно был единственный способ делать хоть что-нибудь, кроме убедительного изображения пня с глазами.

— Куда я от тебя денусь! Балбес эфирный… Никуда я от тебя деваться не хочу. И не могу… тоже, — сбивчиво сказал он и совсем крепко прижал своего ангела к себе. Так почему-то стало легче нести что попало. — Я без тебя… просто не понимаю, зачем это все тогда вообще. Зачем вообще я! Когда ты — единственное, что в моей жизни есть хорошего. Единственное, что мне вообще напоминает, что в жизни есть хорошее. Знаешь, как трудно бывает в Аду помнить, что в жизни бывает еще и хорошее? А ты мне всегда напоминаешь. С Эдемской стены. Даже когда тебя рядом нету, все равно напоминаешь, потому что я о тебе думаю. А Сандалфон может напоминать только о том, что на Небесах тоже сплошные тупые ублюдки, как и внизу... Как-то, знаешь ли, не утешительно ни хрена. А еще… я… пожалуй, боюсь Люцифера, а ты — нет. Не очень боишься. Точно меньше меня. Поэтому кто из нас трус — это довольно спорный вопрос. Но я готов на эту тему дискутировать, у меня за шесть тысяч лет накопилось множество аргументов. Вот, например, четырнадцатый век… — где-то на этом месте Кроули понял, что его окончательно понесло, поэтому замолчал. На тот случай, если ангел что-то хочет ответить на его бредовый монолог.

Азирафель затихла у него на плече и просто слушала. Он надеялся, что слушала, а не собиралась опять разрыдаться от чувств, которые у Кроули не получилось утешить. И когда она подняла голову и заглянула ему в лицо, Кроули с облегчением увидел, что растерянность из ее глаз куда-то делась, зато пришло очень знакомое по всем обликам Азирафеля выражение сосредоточенного внимания. И еще — то, что он никак не мог понять в тот безумный вечер, полный музыки Пьяццоллы. Светящийся радостью и… любовью взгляд ангела сейчас, в этом облике, отчего-то пронизывал еще сильнее.

— А теперь попробуй представить, насколько сильно _ты_ мне напоминаешь о хорошем, — улыбаясь и сияя Небом прямо на Кроули, сказала она. — Когда я помню о тебе — а это всегда — я вспоминаю, что даже в Аду есть ты. Ну, то есть… был ты. Теперь ты есть здесь, и ни в какой Ад я тебя не отпущу. А что четырнадцатый век?

— Четырнадцатый век был совершенно отвратительным, — немедля сообщил Кроули, уцепившись за последний вопрос, потому что ему все еще сложно было думать о том, что он напоминает о хорошем, и еще вот это всякое, которое она ему на голову вываливала. Оно трудно вмещалось в сознание. — Там все время кто-нибудь умирал, воевал, кого-нибудь сжигали, потом снова кто-нибудь умирал — и сжигали трупы, потом вслед за трупами — тех, кто, по их мнению, был в этом виноват… и книги, которые они написали. А потом все, кого еще не сожгли, снова шли воевать. А ты всех спасал, ни разу не припомню, чтобы ты испугался кого-нибудь спасать. Собственно, примерно так, по моим впечатлениям, прошел четырнадцатый век: вокруг творился полный трындец, а ты все время кого-нибудь спасал. И это, опять же, было единственным хорошим в четырнадцатом веке.

Ангел снова молча слушала, с задумчивым и смущенным видом, а потом вдруг почему-то нахмурилась. Уставилась пристально на Кроули, глядя словно сквозь него — и хмурилась не пойми чего.

— Ты чего? — заволновался Кроули, притянув ее обратно к себе и поцеловав в макушку. Вот бы его рассказ наконец помог и ангел перестала! Все это кошмарное о себе думать. Пусть даже опять говорит, что Кроули самый добрый на свете, только бы не повторяла, что бесполезная.

Азирафель в ответ обхватила его одной рукой за талию, а вторую раскрытой ладонью положила на грудь.

— Люцифер… Он такое делал с тобой! Все это время, — опять заговорила она неожиданные вещи. И к тому же неожиданным тоном, вообще-то очень похожим на сердитый голос, который у Азирафеля в принципе крайне редко встречался. Кроули удивленно скосил глаза, уставившись на ее макушку. — Еще бы ты его не боялся! Он же все что угодно мог с тобой сделать, все, что захотел бы! Да я бы и дня не выдержал в таких условиях, не сохранил бы рассудок. Когда какой-то… отморозок сидит там, внизу, и ты весь в его власти, куда бы ни пошел, и тебе не спрятаться!

Кроули сосредоточенно нахмурился — потому что, по правде сказать, не смотрел на вопрос с этой стороны. И смотреть с нее ему не слишком-то нравилось, вероятно, потому что это не способствовало сохранению рассудка, как ангел выразился. Вместо этого Кроули предпочитал воспринимать Сатану как что-то вроде паршивой погоды, которая просто иногда случается и все. И может случиться в любой момент. Иногда можно совершить небольшое чудо и избавиться от ее неприятных последствий, а иногда — нет. В общем, лучше всего просто смириться, что паршивая погода и Люцифер существуют, и тогда можно о них не переживать до тех пор, пока они не свалятся прямо на тебя…

Пока Кроули все это думал, ангел чуть отстранилась, чтобы заглянуть ему в лицо, и снова засияла, состраданием и почему-то смущением. Будто ей было за что-то очень стыдно.

— А я ведь даже его не помню! Ну… по Творению. Что он делал, чем занимался? Не помню. Пока сражение не началось, вообще ничего не замечал. Я этих делал… какапо. Отлично вышло, люди до сих пор ищут их предков среди динозавров.

— Какапо… — очень задумчиво выговорил Кроули. Про попугаев размышлять было приятно. Про нелепых и прекрасных, как баобабы, нелетающих попугаев, похожих на сов, которые с деловитым видом бродили туда-сюда по Новой Зеландии… Он сам не заметил, как расплылся в умиленной улыбке. Из-за попугаев и еще из-за того, что Азирафель ими так увлекся, что не заметил… Да ничего не заметил тогда, собственно! И даже не думал об этом, так же как она не думала в пятьдесят втором году, что будет, если прийти на танцевальный вечер в таком вот виде и с таким декольте. Потому что это был Азирафель, всегда такой был, еще до Сотворения мира. — Срочно сознавайся, какие еще самые прикольные части Творения твоих рук дело! — потребовал Кроули, а больше ничего не сказал. Сам-то он, разумеется, прекрасно помнил, чем занимался Люцифер до Падения, но говорить не хотел: чего доброго, Азирафель расстроится снова. А Кроули не хотел, чтобы ангел расстраивался, и сложных тяжелых разговоров не хотел. Он хотел уже успокоить ее наконец и обсудить что-нибудь хорошее, вроде какапо. И поцеловать ее еще раз. И все.

Азирафель так пристально оглядела Кроули, что тот даже засомневался в своем умении держать лицо и мысленно взмолился, чтобы она не вздумала продолжать говорить на трудную тему. Но она вдруг мягко ему улыбнулась, погладила по плечу и снова прижалась щекой к его груди.

— Все сумчатые, например. Коалы, ехидны. Утконос. Они достаточно прикольны?

— Я так и думал! — очень радостно выпалил Кроули. И еще — с облегчением, потому что сложные разговоры, кажется, и правда пока закончились. Зато можно было от души впечатляться ангелом: тут у Кроули только что открылись новые широчайшие горизонты, которые он намерен был немедленно осваивать. — Кто еще мог до них додуматься, кроме тебя, в самом деле?.. Крыса, которая умеет притворяться мертвой, существо, которое жрет только эвкалипт, зверюга, которая всю жизнь прыгает. И вомбат. И тасманийский дьявол — смертные ему придумали чудесное название, надо сказать. По-моему, совершенно восхитительно! — искренне сообщил Кроули, потому что ровно так и считал.

Азирафель опять смущенно улыбнулась, но совсем не так, как от воспоминаний о Люцифере. Она польщенно покраснела, и Кроули с удовольствием уставился на это выражение лица. Это было, в конце концов, очень приятно: когда ангел наконец не расстраивается, не собирается рыдать и ни в чем себя не винит.

— Спасибо, мой хороший, — ласково ответила она и, на миг задумавшись, добавила: — Любимый. Да, так лучше.

Кроули вперился в нее не просто с удовольствием, а почти завороженно. Во-первых, раньше ангел крайне редко называл его «дорогой», «милый», или вот «хороший» — как он обращался ко всему живому и неживому на Земле, Кроули еще не привык. Во-вторых, у него получилась какая-то совсем немыслимая интонация. Хотя… она всегда такая была, когда он обращался к Кроули, просто тот предпочитал не замечать. Говорил себе, например, что ангел в этот момент просто задумался о пирожных, потому и звучит так неописуемо нежно. И, в-третьих, будто остального мало, теперь Азирафель еще и новые отдельные эпитеты для него подбирал!

Ото всего этого Кроули снова почувствовал себя немножечко кретином, который так долго ничего не понимал. И тут же понял, что Азирафеля успокоил, а сам — ни разу не успокоился. Про нынешнее состояние ангела, может, и успокоился, а про ту историю с его походами на танцы — вовсе нет. Может быть, даже наоборот, сильнее забеспокоился. И желание оборвать покойным смертным руки у него совершенно не прошло. Они даже не знали, кто перед ними стоит и кто с ними танцует! И уж тем более не могли оценить. И не потому, что не знали, а потому, что не смотрели и не понимали. Небесное начальство Азирафеля, к примеру, знало прекрасно — и все равно не понимало ни дьявола. Так что, по мнению Кроули, Азирафель был вовсе не самым бесполезным, а самым недооцененным ангелом Господним. Начиная с баобабов и опоссумов и заканчивая Апокалипсисом.

— Хочешь еще потанцевать? — спросил он. Танцевать с ней было очень хорошо и очень помогало перестать ощущать себя кретином. Хотя в идеале… в идеале, чтобы все-таки окончательно перестать себя им ощущать, Кроули, конечно, нужно было танцевать не здесь. И не так. И у него, кажется, наконец-то появилась хорошая идея, что со всем этим делать, и это уже было отлично.


	4. Chapter 4

Азирафель покивала, продолжая мягко улыбаться своему демону. От их внезапно случившейся трудной беседы на нее свалилось слишком много разнообразных не самых приятных мыслей, и в танце их пережить было бы намного легче.

Ангела немного тревожило, с каким озадаченным видом Кроули слушает ее искренние слова о том, что он замечательный. Демон всегда казался таким уверенным в себе, но на самом деле не был. Сейчас Азирафель понимала, что это не слишком неожиданно, учитывая, что за все время существования Земли тот не смог заметить, как его любит ангел. Ведь ангел никогда не был хорошим лжецом, а демон — был демон, и замечать ложь было его работой.

Свои чувства Кроули больше не опасался показывать, но когда их начинал показывать Азирафель — ярко и сильно, такими, какими они были, демон сразу выглядел так, словно ему тяжело слушать слова. Снова. Как раньше. Почти как раньше — потому что теперь он их слышал, но, наверное, не мог понять?.. А как объяснить, ангел пока не знал. Возможно, стоило просто помочь ему привыкнуть, ведь он до сих пор не видел никаких чувств ангела вовсе. А теперь видит. Вот и пусть видит, привыкает. Может быть, и поймет тоже.

Нужно продолжать показывать — решила Азирафель и встала с колен своего демона, взяв его за руку и глядя ему в глаза. Кроули с облегчением и радостью заулыбался ей в ответ, и улыбка ангела тоже стала шире. Сперва Азирафеля расстроило, что он непроизвольно сменил пол своего тела, но после их танца и особенно после того, как Кроули поносил ее на руках, а потом посадил себе на колени, она была очень довольна, что все так вышло. Иначе они бы, наверное, еще долго не собрались… попробовать новые возможности. От них дух захватывало! И Кроули так смотрел! Так… как раньше даже не пытался смотреть. У ангела никак не выходило поверить, что ее можно так любить и так верить в нее. И слова, которые он выбирал для утешения, были какие-то такие… непостижимые! Азирафель не очень понимала, как он их находит и, главное, зачем, но слушать их было все равно неописуемо приятно.

— Все-таки тебе очень идет это платье, — очень довольно сообщил Кроули, встав с дивана. Смотрел он при этом вовсе не на платье и даже вовсе не на физическое тело. Он смотрел на всего Азирафеля целиком, и ангел это ощущал прекрасно, тоже всем собой.

В груди вдруг шевельнулось тяжелое и шершавое, как кирпич, чувство, и ангел едва удержалась от новой растерянной улыбки, которая пугала Кроули. Оказывается, Азирафеля тоже не верил, как и демон, что его можно любить, и с этим тоже определенно надо было что-то делать. Как-то… смириться, что ли?.. С такой прекрасной и огромной любовью Кроули.

Ангел ощущал себя предельно странно. Выходило, что с милостью Господа, которая дала им обоим такую чистую и светлую взаимную любовь с самого момента Сотворения, отчего-то было не менее трудно смириться, чем с грядущим Апокалипсисом. Но, кажется, придется. В отличие от Апокалипсиса, взаимная и чистая любовь ангела и демона прекрасно укладывалась в представления Азирафеля о сути Творения. Ангел просто слишком давно привык и к невзаимности своей любви. Нужно перестраиваться, и желательно не шесть тысяч лет.

«А ведь демону смириться гораздо труднее», — решительно подумала про себя Азирафель и не менее решительно прижалась к нему, обняв крепче. И ощутила, как его рука уверенно легла ей на талию в ответ.

Демонам смирение не присуще по их сути, а Кроули к тому же жил буквально в Аду все шестьдесят веков. И Люцифер… О, ангелу даже на мгновение показалось, что он сейчас превратится обратно в мужчину, когда он вспомнил о Сатане, потому что он начинал приходить в ярость, которая ангелам обычно была не свойственна так же, как демонам смирение. Думая о том, какую боль Люцифер причинял Кроули и что с ним делал, Азирафель сердился, как редко позволял себе. Вообще-то, в последний раз это случилось ровно в четырнадцатом веке: тогда ангел вживую узрел, на какое зверство способен Ад по отношению к своим собственным товарищам.

Тогда люди думали, что сам Дьявол ходит по земле среди них — и были совершенно правы. Сатана являлся в человеческом облике, помогал своим слугам и всячески развлекался. Однажды Азирафель почти столкнулся с ним нос к носу.

Они с Кроули выполняли задание, оба, одно и то же, заранее договорившись, что взаимно отменят влияние друг друга. Кроули старательно искусил людей в очередной раз сжечь все копии Талмуда, житий непризнанных святых и некоторое количество художественной литературы, что казалась им сомнительной. Азирафель, в свою очередь, готовил дождь, чтобы погасить костер с книгами.

И вот, ангел сидел в своей истинной форме на голове у горгульи собора, стягивал к площади тучи, очень хорошие, тяжелые, темно-серые грозовые тучи, с громом и молниями. Он видел внизу демона, снующего в толпе, и улыбался ему, хоть и знал, что тому некогда смотреть вверх. Люди кидали в книги факелы, и огонь приближался к обложкам, но наверху собирался Небесный дождь. Все было рассчитано, чтобы спасти книги и заодно отвратить людей от идеи снова сжигать их, как вдруг — Азирафель не поверил своим глазам — Кроули словно ударило молнией из ангельской тучи, и он, как сомнамбула снял очки и направил взор на костер. Из его глаз, невидимый для смертных, но отлично видный ангелу, в костер ударил сноп Адского пламени, и огонь поднялся еще выше, чем был, словно дождь его разжигал, а не гасил. Ангел отчетливо увидел в кровавых всполохах силуэт кожистых крыльев Сатаны и спрятался под крылом своей горгульи. Усилить дождь, попробовать перебить магию Люцифера? Сомнительно, что ангелу бы это удалось. Разумно было бы спрятаться, пока Сатана его не заметил.

Демон совсем непохоже на себя столбом стоял возле костра и глядел на него, передавая через себя силу Адского пламени. Такой в нем никогда не бывало, да и не могло быть. Это была сила всех Девяти кругов Ада и самого Отца лжи, смех которого звучал сейчас в громовых раскатах. Теперь это была демоническая гроза, а вовсе не Небесная. Сатана так легко перехватил управление стихией, что ангелу оставалось лишь беспомощно смотреть, как книги гибнут в огне.

А потом демон вдруг встрепенулся, и Азирафель тоже вздрогнул, потому что давящее присутствие Сатаны исчезло. И еще — потому что Кроули, словно с отвращением от чего-то внутри него самого, дернулся в сторону и горестно сгорбился, взглянув в костер. Ангела переполнило сострадание к своему демону, а еще — злость на владыку Ада. Не книги, не гроза и не адское пламя, получившее сегодня множество людских душ, заставили Азирафеля рассердиться и пожалеть, что он ничего не попытался сделать — а насилие над Кроули. Тот не хотел, чтобы книги сожгли. Ничего этого не хотел, но ему пришлось. Сатане он ничего не мог противопоставить, ни тогда, ни потом.

И все же, все же, Кроули сохранил в себе своего ангела, и Азирафель тихо восхищался им. Тоже — и тогда, и потом. Тогда демон явился на порог дома Азирафеля через пару часов после этой ужасной трагедии и, не глядя ангелу в глаза, протянул ему обугленную в огне инкунабулу с «Божественной комедией». Она до сих пор лежала в магазине на почетном месте под стеклом и с табличкой «Не для продажи».

Тогда Азирафель просто сказал ему: «Спасибо, мой дорогой», — хотя хотел обнять покрепче, утешить, чтобы тот перестал быть настолько подавленным. Ангела тоже придавило чувствами Кроули, его потерянностью и печалью: казалось, демону страшно просто находиться возле ангела с книгой в руках. В ответ на его благодарность демон снова вздрогнул и уставился на Азирафеля с таким удивлением, словно ждал, что тот его прогонит с самыми грязными ругательствами. Но ангел, конечно же, не прогнал, а пригласил на чай, и сделал все, что в его силах, чтобы успокоить и утешить своего демона. Хотя до сих пор не был уверен, что преуспел.

Азирафель до сих пор безмерно восхищался тем, что Кроули сохранил хоть каплю своей ангельской сути. Наверное, в Аду все и вправду слишком раздолбаи, они даже свои злые дела доделать не могут. Но и того, что сделали, было довольно. И больше ангел им не даст ничего с ним, с Кроули, делать. Только ангел может с ним что-то делать!

И Азирафель, приняв решение, сразу же начала делать то, что было нужно. Она обхватила Кроули руками за шею, поднявшись на цыпочки, и поцеловала так, как очень хотела, после всего прекрасного, что демон ей наговорил. Эти новые слова были, по всему, тем что демон думал о ней, потому что любил — тем, что он по-настоящему думал. А те, другие, слова пусть и были в чем-то справедливы, но были сказаны в панике и горе, и их следовало забыть. Кроули их на самом деле не думает, Кроули любит ангела и потому думает о нем хорошо.

Поэтому ангел целовала демона, сильно и крепко. Тот шумно вздохнул, крепко прижал ее к себе, обхватив за талию обеими руками, и ответил на поцелуй — так неожиданно сильно и настойчиво, что ангел даже замерла на секунду. Но потом отмерла, потому что Кроули продолжил ее целовать. И целовал, и целовал, и целовал, и она прогнулась назад, как в танце, а он ее целовал еще и держал очень крепко, поэтому было не страшно прогибаться куда угодно и как угодно. А потом, как и в прошлый раз, Кроули щелкнул пальцами и заиграла музыка. “Flor de Montserrat”, ангел ее хорошо помнил еще с пятидесятых.

Быстрая и веселая, с легким неровным ритмом и очаровательными внезапными глисандо у скрипки. А по содержанию — о любви смертной девушки к Господу. Тогда они танцевали ее ближе к концу их занятий, когда Азирафель уже хорошо освоился с танцем. Кроули принес пластинку, сияя от счастья. Он был уверен, что его ангелу понравится песенка — и она, конечно, понравилась.

Сейчас ангелу тоже все очень нравилось, а танцевать, двигаться вместе с Кроули хотелось все сильнее. До нее как-то вдруг и разом дошел смысл той фразы Кроули: «Это у тебя как с мечом». Как. С мечом. Ангел постоянно сомневался в своих решениях, и давно к такому себе привык. Быть решительным он никогда не умел, и Кроули не мог этого не заметить. Он, в конце концов, всегда отлично умел пользоваться мягкостью ангела с тех пор, как они заключили Соглашение. Однако Азирафель только сейчас понял, как давно демон на самом деле увидел слабость и мягкость, и переживания ангела по этому поводу тоже увидел. Глупые и тщетные переживания, ведь это не изменить — таким уж его создали с какой-то непостижимой целью. Тогда, в день изгнания людей из Рая, ангел совершил решительный поступок, а потом сомневался в нем и переживал. Как и позже, множество раз: решался на деяние, видел его дурные последствия и себя в них винил. Или наоборот: замирал в нерешительности, не мог найти нужных слов, настоять не своем. Снова видел дурные последствия своего бездействия и себя в них винил.

А демон все это видел и пытался утешать. Раньше просто не показывал, что видит, как не показывал своих чувств, и утешать старался незаметно. А теперь — вот так. Даже вслух признавался.

Все эти мысли роились у ангела в голове, пока Кроули целовал ее в губы, лицо и шею, умудряясь даже попадать в ритм, который играл аккордеон. Ей очень хотелось срочно что-то сделать для своего демона. Хорошее. Например, потанцевать с ним, раз он этого хотел.

Азирафель вздохнула поглубже, опустила одну руку с затылка Кроули на лопатки и уверенно сделала несколько быстрых шагов, постаравшись выпрямиться и сосредоточенно заглянуть ему в глаза. Кроули был выше ее и тяжелее, но танго танцевал дольше. В обеих ролях. Поэтому отозвался на ее ведение чутко и четко, расплывшись в ехидной и веселой улыбке. Ангел улыбнулась ему в ответ и попыталась сделать поворот, но демон все-таки был слишком тяжелый для нее и к тому же держал ее за талию обеими руками до сих пор, так что вышло, что это он ее обернул вокруг себя и мягко и уверенно забрал ведение себе. Заглянув при этом в нее так пристально, глубоко и выразительно, что у Азирафель снова перехватило дыхание.

Ангелу пришло на ум сравнение себя с кроликом перед пристальным взглядом змеи, и она почти замерла в танцевальном объятии, как тот самый кролик. Правда, вряд ли бедный кролик хочет, чтобы змея его съела. А вот ей очень хотелось… нет, не быть съеденной, конечно. Просто чтобы Кроули делал все, что хотел, все, что выражал этим своим взглядом.

И демон ее повел, в очень-очень близком объятии, при этом не отрывая от нее взгляда и все так же заставляя внутренне замирать. Так, что она следовала за ним не только ногами — всем телом, повторяя его движения. Кроули… и правда змеился, и она невольно двигалась за ним, от плеч до бедер, вниз, потом обратно вверх, потом наклон назад, поворот… И дальше, так что в какой-то момент начало казаться, будто у них одно тело на двоих. Только ноги двигались отдельно друг от друга, но в одном ритме — и ангел продолжала все движения демона.

Азирафель даже пришла внезапная мысль, что, возможно, вселиться в тело демона тогда, перед Армагеддоном, было бы неплохо, и получилось бы так же здорово. Совсем особая форма близости, от которой в ангеле все застывало, чтобы не пропустить ни единой секунды их общего движения, а снаружи ангела двигалось и двигалось, и двигалось. Ганчо, потом болео, а потом еще ганчо, в котором Кроули замер, наклонился и коснулся губами ее шеи — раз, другой и третий, в ритме музыки, и развернулся, не отрываясь от нее. И повел дальше, снова глядя в глаза, практически касаясь носа ангела кончиком своего носа. И они снова двигались, как одно целое.

«Какие же короткие все эти песенки!» — подумала Азирафель с легкой досадой, когда музыка закончилась, а прекращать движение ей вовсе не хотелось. И она продолжила смотреть Кроули в глаза, подняв лицо к нему и не отстраняясь. Смотреть было хорошо и правильно, потому что видно было всего Кроули сразу, и от этого в ангеле росли и крепли незнакомые прежде спокойствие и уверенность, что все будет хорошо. Пока они с Кроули рядом и не ссорятся, не прогоняют друг друга и не убегают сами. И пока их сущности соединяются так легко и просто, везде, наверху и внизу — все будет хорошо.

— А я был на планете, которая вращается вокруг одной из твоих звезд, — сообщила Азирафель, как всегда внезапно для самой себя. Она просто как раз случайно бросила взгляд на ту самую звезду и вспомнила. И немедленно поделилась.

Кроули, кажется, удивился. По крайней мере, взгляд у него стал менее пронизывающим, а глаза чуть расширились.

— На ней завелась бактерия, которая светится сиреневым. Такая красивая! — добавила Азирафель и опять обвила руки вокруг его шеи, сцепив пальцы у него на затылке, как вначале танца. Она долго, целых две с половиной минуты, пока звучала песенка, пыталась понять, что же хорошего можно сделать для демона, или сказать ему. Это непросто — так же, как создавать новое. Мало кому хочется радовать демонов, так что это деяние вполне тянет на полноценный творческий акт. Только лишь смертные и Господь способны создавать новое, а демоны… Некоторые демоны Пали ровно потому, что тоже хотели — и пошли против Замысла, пытаясь исполнить желание. Кроули не был среди них, он Пал из-за другого, и все же эта несбыточная мечта, о которой никто из них никогда не говорит вслух, свойственна всем порождениям Небес и Ада в той или иной степени. И уж точно никто из них даже не задумывался, что иногда… новое создается само. Прорастает из того, что сделали ангелы или демоны. Как ритуал во славу Антихриста на трассе М25, как эпидемия абсентозависимости, тоже случайно порожденная Кроули, или как детские рисунки сотен маленьких людей, спасенных благодаря тому, что демон однажды поговорил с одним будущим святым.

Сделать что-то хорошее для демона непросто, а сказать еще сложнее — но ангел надеялась, что у нее получилось. Сразу Азирафель не смогла этого понять, потому что Кроули просто смотрел, очень удивленно, а потом еще и моргнул. И невольно слегка скосил материальный взгляд в сторону, следом за эфирным, который пытался проследить, куда именно смотрит ангел, на которую звезду.

— Я и про то, что там планета завелась, не знал… — наконец проговорил он, все еще с очень растерянным видом и очень растерянным тоном. — Одна?.. Планета, не бактерия.

— По-моему, да, — мягко ответила Азирафель и погладила его по волосам. — Туманности... медленно растут. И отсюда плохо видно.


End file.
